


In Too Deep

by orphan_account



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, Denial, Denied orgasm, Don't worry, Griff gets a tentacle in his mouth, Griffin acting kinda creepy, Griffin is terrible at lying, Griffin's oral thing, Hellish demon thing!Nick, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Nick gets a cool mouth, Nick is still a sweet boy, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Snooping, Tentacles, Teratophilia, and a nice long sticky tongue, but Nick's been acting suspicious?, but good at acting, detailed shapeshifting, for a little bit - Freeform, gross shapeshifting, light and harmless stalking, more like determined following, non-humanoid demons, shady stuff, sort-of spit roasting, weird anatomy-Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Griffin was excited to make a new friend. But Nick's been acting kinda weird. And doing shady things when he goes out at night. Griffin decides to follow him and see where he goes. What he finds out is nothing like what he had expected.





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> ..I'm almost embarrassed to post this, you guys, this is incredibly gross. But apparently I can't write anything normal sooooo, here we are. If there's anything else I should tag for, let me know.

Griffin wasn't stalking anyone. He was just.. checking some stuff out. It was definitely not his fault Nick was acting weird. Or that he decided to go weird places. Griffin watched Nick slip inside a back door of a building and paused, wondering if it was safe to go in. He wasn't quite sure what would happen if he was caught and he didn't really want to find out. He was about to move from his hiding place beside a dumpster when Nick came out again, holding something. Griffin frowned.

He didn't have time to think much about it because Nick was on the move again, looking around as he walked fast away from where Griffin was hiding. Griffin waited until he thought it would be safe to move without attracting attention and followed behind his new friend, his breath coming out in huffs. He was definitely not in shape for this. Nick took a turn and Griffin was almost spotted, but luckily for him, it was dark, and he was keeping close to walls and alleys. Nick took another turn and it seemed like he was headed back to his hotel. Griffin sighed in relief. He wouldn't have to follow for much longer.

Griffin's sides were in pain when they finally reached the hotel, and he stopped to take a few moments to collect himself before following Nick into the lobby. Nick was already gone, probably in the elevator, so Griffin took the stairs, hating himself. It was only the third floor, so it wasn't like it was far. He reached Nick's room far enough behind Nick so he wouldn't be suspicious when Griffin knocked on his door. Maybe if he could catch him with whatever he's doing, he'll give an explanation.

“Griffin?” Nick opened his door and looked at him, cocking his head just a bit. Griffin smiled. He didn't have an excuse to be here. He needed to come up with one fast.

“Uh, hey. I can't find my room key.” Bad. Bad. Nick's eyebrows furrowed just a little bit, but he seemed to accept the excuse anyway.

“Do you want help finding it? Shouldn't you tell the hotel management?” Nick asked, swaying as Griffin moved, as if to block him from seeing into his room.

“Yeah. Help would be good. I don't want to have to pay for another one.” Griffin said. He felt nervous, lying to Nick like this, with Nick surveying him like he could see right through him, but Nick went along with it anyway.

“Okay. Where were you last?” Nick closed his hotel door after grabbing a few things, and they went to go search for Griffin's “lost” key together.

“Uh, let's try the ice maker?” Griffin said. Nick nodded and gestured for Griffin to lead. Griffin didn't even know where the goddamn ice maker was. He swallowed and led the way, trying to pick his brain to find a way out of this situation. He was not a good liar. But he led them down the hallway, his heart beating so loud he was afraid Nick could hear it. And then he led them down another hallway. And down some stairs. And down another hallway.

“Hey, uh Griffin?” Nick said in a horribly casual voice. Griffin turned to look at him. “Are you drunk?” Relief flooded him. Drunkenness he could fake.

“Shit, uh, maybe a little?” Griffin acted a little embarrassed. “I don't remember where the ice maker is.” Nick snorted at him and put a hand on his back.

“Griffin?” Nick hummed. Griffin looked at him, vaguely afraid of what he might say. “Your card key has been in your back pocket this entire time.” Griffin's reaction time was a bit slow, but his hands moved to his back pockets, trying to look as embarrassed as he could.

“Oh my god,” Griffin said. He swallowed. “I might be a bit more drunk than I thought.” Nick just laughed a little.

“Seems so. It's alright though. I wasn't busy.” Nick said. Griffin's focus was immediately on that. If it wasn't that important, why did he go pick it up himself?

“Oh, I'm glad you weren't busy. You weren't doing anything fun though, were you? I'd feel bad if I took you away from Zelda.” Griffin said. Nick shrugged.

“Nah, you didn't. Here, let's go back. You should get to bed.” Nick brought him back to his room. Griffin was still itching to know what he was doing, but didn't want to say it outright. He couldn't let Nick know he was following him. Nick smiled as he stopped outside Griffin's room, waiting for Griffin to go inside. “Are you gunna be alright? You're just going to bed, right?” Nick licked his lips and Griffin's eyes caught the motion subconsciously.

“Maybe not straight to bed.. I'm not that tired yet,” Griffin said, letting himself sway as if he really was drunk. Nick chewed his lip. Griffin only looked at Nick's mouth a couple times. He had to stay focused. Nick might have been doing some shady shit.

“Maybe you should come crash in my room.” Nick frowned, but Griffin felt his anxiety dissolve. He did it.

“Are you sure? You won't be able to bring a lady back or anything.” Griffin gave him a small smile. Nick let out a little laugh.

“I wasn't really planning to. Come on. I'll help you sober up.” Nick took Griffin's hand and led him to his own room, unlocking the door. Griffin was holding his breath, waiting to see what was inside. “Well, come on. I've got leftover pizza.” Nick said. Griffin let out the breath he was holding. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He didn't even see the package that Nick had brought back. Hr scanned the room for it, but he didn't see it at all.

“Yeah..” Griffin followed him in and they sat on the bed together. Nick put on some cartoons and dragged the pizza box over so Griffin could eat. He'd just wait. Nick had to sleep sometime. He'd wait and then look for the paper bag that Nick had brought back. He wondered if he was going overboard, but it was a little too late to think about that now, with Nick relaxed beside him talking about some anime he watched and his pounding heart and anxiety about being found out.

“Do you want some water?” Nick asked, touching Griffin's arm gently. Griffin just nodded, giving Nick a smile. Nick smiled back, standing up to walk to the bathroom and fill a cup for him. Griffin wondered what Nick was thinking through all this. “You look a little pale.” Nick held the cup out for him and Griffin took it, sipping at the water.

“...must have drank too much.” Griffin was saying, trying to laugh it off. “My stomach's a little upset.”

“Mhmm.” Nick sat beside him again, smirking a bit. “You should probably sleep. It's getting pretty late.”

“Yeah,” Griffin sighed, setting his cup down and laying down, stretching his legs out. “I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning.” He closed his eyes and felt tired, but knew he had to make an effort to stay awake.

“Good night, Griffin,” Nick said, yawning. Griffin looked at him and yawned too.

“Good night Nick.”

 

Fuck. Fuck. Griffin's foggy brain was kicking him awake. He'd fallen asleep pretty quickly. He seemed to be more tired than he thought. He forced himself awake and opened his eyes. It was still dark, but Griffin had no idea what time it was, as Nick had unplugged the alarm clock that was beside the bed. Nick was asleep beside him, a little too close for new friends, but his sleeping face was almost cute enough for Griffin to forgive him. Then he remembered why he was here.

Griffin slipped out of bed, wiping his eyes, and went to the bathroom first to look. He searched the cabinet and the pile of clothes beside the tub, but found nothing. He went back out into the main room and checked under the bed. He felt stupid because he couldn't see anything, so he grabbed his phone and used it to light it up a little. Nothing. He looked at the chair over on Nick's side and chewed the inside of his mouth anxiously. There was Nick's travel bag. He crept up close to it and took a quick look at Nick to check if he was still asleep before unzipping the bag very slowly. His heart was pounding, but he got it open without waking Nick. He slipped his hands inside, feeling around for that bag. Clothes, clothes.. Griffin looked over at Nick again. Still asleep. He swallowed and kept rummaging through it, feeling the overwhelming sense that what he was doing was about to bite him in the ass. He still couldn't find it. He sighed and zipped the bag back up. He turned around and his heart dropped when he saw Nick staring at him.

“You could have just asked if you wanted to know.” Nick said casually, yawning. Griffin was still panicking over being caught and he looked for a way out. Nick knew. He knew. He knew. He knows. Griffin was sweating. He was cornered. Nick sat up. Griffin took a step back, his leg hitting the chair. He shuddered.

“Uh, um.” He couldn't think of anything redeeming to say. Nick had an expression that Griffin had never seen before.

“Do you want to know what it was?” Nick asked. Griffin couldn't find the words to speak, so he just nodded, defeated. There was no use lying anymore. Nick pulled the bag out from the drawer of the bedside table, gesturing to Griffin to come closer. Griffin wasn't sure he could make himself do it. But he felt his body move on it's own, coming closer to Nick and the paper bag that Griffin couldn't even imagine the contents of. Nick unfolded it, tearing a bit of tape that was holding the top closed. Curiosity got the better of him and Griffin leaned closer to see. Nick opened it. Griffin held his breath.

By chance, Griffin looked up at Nick's face right before it started to _change_. Griffin felt his heart stop. It looked like Nick's skin was bubbling, rippling, stretching into a different shape. Griffin took a step back as he watched his friend transform in horror. The bag fell to the floor right under Nick as his hands started changing, soft fingers turning into hooked claws. The soft light from the TV illuminated Nick's change, his fleshy pink skin disappearing under black, bumpy scales that were steadily covering his whole body. A sound came from Nick's mouth as it changed shape, the jaw elongating and flat teeth growing into sharpened fangs. The sound of bones cracking as they moved into different places sent shivers down Griffin's spine and he let out a sharp yell when Nick fell forward onto his hands and knees, arching his back as his skeletal structure rearranged itself. Griffin saw a long black tail whip back and forth from Nick's pelvis, the end of it barbed. Nick's feet had elongated and stretched, and his legs shifted shape to look more like a dog's, except instead of nice paws, he had horrible claws that dug into the carpet and left Griffin shivering as he looked on in horror, unable to look away. Nick really started to howl when spikes shot out of his back, lining his spine all the way down. There were also two larger spikes that grew out of his shoulder blades, making Nick shake and dig his claws in, as if the transformation was hurting him. He started growling as he grew in horns on his head, smaller spines coming in other places like his elbows and tail.

He seemed to be done. Griffin stared at him, unable to comprehend what just happened to his friend. Then Nick looked at him straight in the eye with eyes that were slitted and red and Griffin inched back. This was not Nicholas anymore. This couldn't be Nick. This was.. a demon. Something that should go back to Hell and stay there. Nick was.. not this. Griffin broke and felt his eyes well up with tears. He wanted Nick back.

“Give him back,” Griffin said through his tears, the devilish monster in front of him perking up it's ears. “Give him back! I want Nick back!” He yelled at it, both terrified for himself and for the possibilities about Nick. The creature before him made a sound. He blinked. It was laughing? The way it sounded was indescribable. It's fangs glinted at him as it grinned. He wasn't sure a thing like that should be able to make that kind of expression.

“I am Nick.” It said. It's voice was garbled and half in his head, but it was clear enough. Griffin stared at it. No.. this couldn't be Nick. “I am. There is no human Nick without me.”

“What does that mean?” Griffin asked. His throat was dry. The creature took a step towards him. His heart was pounding.

“I am Nick.” The monster insisted. “I am not any different. Griffin.” The way he said his name sent shivers down Griffin's spine. He stared at Griffin with his demonic eyes and Griffin bit his lip.

“How are you not different?” He asked quietly. “How are you the same? How can I see you the same?”

“You made that decision, not me.” He said, growling a bit. “Now, you have to accept both my forms or not at all.” Griffin almost hadn't noticed the long appendages approaching him slowly, and he let out a yelp when they wrapped themselves around Griffin's arms. They were black like the rest of Nick's scaly hide, but they were smooth, thin, and ropelike.

“What is this? Nick?” He asked, panicking again as they tugged him closer to Nick's unholy form. The tentacles seemed to be attached to Nick himself, right behind the spikes on his shoulders. Nick didn't answer, but dragged him close enough so that Griffin could no longer pretend that he was just hallucinating from lack of sleep. This huge beastly form of Nick's was real and more terrifying up close than even a few steps away. Nick opened his mouth and his long tongue lolled out between two frighteningly long canines. Griffin felt his body react and he wasn't sure if it was the pure fear he was feeling or the damned mouth, but either way, he hated himself and started to fight against the tentacles holding him there, only to find himself hugely underpowered compared to Demon Nick. “What are you doing? Nicholas?”

Nick licked him. His tongue went up under Griffin's shirt and slid up his belly. Griffin froze. Nick's mouth closed on Griffin's shirt, his sharp teeth inches from soft skin. And he couldn't move. He just stared. Nick stared back, his slitted eyes wide in the dim room. There was a heartbeat. Then Nick jerked his head and Griffin's shirt tore. Nick snapped at it again, tearing at the shirt as if he was trying to get it off.

“Hey! Stop that!” Griffin finally said, pulling away as much as he could, since his hands were still bound. It was a little late, his shirt was already destroyed in the front from Nick's ridiculous teeth, and Griffin protesting didn't stop him. He didn't stop until the shirt was shredded on the floor. Griffin was huffing with the effort he used to try to escape, but it was no use. Nick was stronger than him in this form. He felt a chill being so exposed, and felt a little self conscious. The feeling died when Nick started licking him again. Slow, wet trails up his belly. He was a shivering mess before long, his eyes unable to leave that incredible mouth. The red eyes flicked to his pants. “Wait! Wait. Let me.” He took a second to catch his breath, feeling vaguely overwhelmed. “Let me take them off.”

“Alright,” Nick's strange voice in his head echoed after a moment. The tentacles around his arms relaxed and Griffin went to work undoing his pants. He was flushed and embarrassed that he was being so compliant, but he wasn't able to say no to Nick, not even in this terrifying demonic form. As he kicked his pants off, Nick's muzzle nudged him. He blinked. “Get on the bed.” Nick's voice was even-toned in his head, but garbled and low out loud. Nick set his teeth on Griffin's thigh and Griffin decided it was a good idea to get on the bed. He sat down and felt very weird about all of this when he saw Nick step up next to him on all fours. He was quite a bit bigger than a dog, and his bumpy scale-hide was definitely not anything dog-like, but his body shape was and Griffin felt a little uncomfortable about that.

Nick placed a very large clawed paw on his chest and Griffin decided that there was nothing dog-like about this beast. He swallowed as pressure was applied to his chest until he laid down and Nick crawled over him and dropped his head to look at him. Griffin was breathing pretty unevenly and his pants were a bit tight, but he focused in on Nick, eyeing his mouth and his giant teeth that poked out of his lips. He shuddered. Nick definitely noticed and made some sort of sound, pulling back his lips into a grin and opening his mouth again to stick his tongue out. Griffin chewed his lip, thinking that the tongue was pretty long. Nick stepped forward a bit and tilted his head so it was directly over Griffin's. Griffin's heart was racing. Nick's jaws opened wider and Griffin was sure he was about to get fucking murdered or something until he felt the gentle probe of tongue at his lips. He felt the sharp teeth just barely touching his cheeks. He was shocked and opened his own mouth to ask why when it was invaded by demon tongue. It was hot, hotter than he could have ever imagined, wet, and too-big. It stuffed itself into Griffin's mouth and twined around Griffin's tongue. Griffin's head was spinning and he moaned into the pseudo-kiss, huffing out breath through his nose. It was probably the best thing he's ever felt and he wanted to drown himself in this feeling. Nick tasted a bit like burnt.. something and a hint of pizza. His tongue was so thick it filled Griffin's mouth completely, pushing in and out, touching the back of his throat easily and pulling back when Griffin gagged. He could do this forever.

But Nick pulled off, his tongue coming with him, leaving a trail of spit between the two. Griffin was panting, his hands balled up in the sheets, staring up at this demon beast that Nick transformed into. It was too much and at the same time, not nearly enough. Nick was looking down at him too. His eyes had a slight glow to them, like they were backlit by something inside Nick's head.

“Nick,” Griffin said. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. He couldn't trust his own instincts that were telling him to run. They didn't do a damn thing for him before now. All he knew was that something was telling him that he wanted to stay. He wanted Nick, whether it was this form or his human form, and he wasn't sure if it was smart of him, to want a demon, but he never claimed to be the smartest.

“Griffin,” Nick said back. His voice was low and soft. His tentacles were caressing Griffin's sides. Griffin swallowed. There was something painstaking and gentle with the way this monster touched him that was confusing and terribly exciting. Nick's muzzle was nuzzling Griffin's chest, his teeth grazing skin just above Griffin's heart, making it pound in his chest. Griffin shivered. Nick nosed his nipple and Griffin's back snapped straight, a gasp escaping him. Next came the tongue, which laved and curled around his nipple, stopping only when Nick wanted to nibble him a little, and Griffin was a fucking squirmy, gasping mess. He couldn't stay still and his hands wanted to grab onto those big spikes on Nick's shoulders but he kept them knotted in his sheets, panting and whimpering as Nick moved to the other nipple.

“Fucking Christ, Nick,” Griffin gasped, arching as a tentacle curled around his erection while Nick's mouth stayed where it was at on his chest. Oh fuck, oh shit, oh god, Nick was lapping at his skin like it was milk and he was a kitten; the soft, light licks driving Griffin up the wall. “Oh my god, Nick, please,” Griffin gasped out, his body arching up. The tentacle had really wrapped around his dick, and was moving in a way a hand never could, squeezing and sliding it's way around, prodding at the tip to tease him. He whined and bucked, his hands moving from the sheets to Nick's big intimidating paws, holding onto his wrists for dear life.

Nick moved up to lick his throat and Griffin shuddered. His potential death was right there in front of him and he was ready to come just from that thought. The tentacle constricted and he choked off a sob, his orgasm taken away from him so swiftly it was dizzying. Nick licked his neck again, this time, moving down for a bite. Griffin's breath hitched and his head swam. It was maddeningly gentle, just a touch of teeth to his tender skin. He swallowed. He could ask him to bite harder. He could ask him- Nick bit down harder and Griffin moaned, imagining how it would look if Nick bit hard enough to leave marks. It wouldn't be hard with teeth like those, but Nick's being so very gentle with him, treating him like he's made of glass. Griffin wants more.

“Nick,” Griffin gasps out, unable to fully understand what exactly he wants, but his body is yearning for more, aching for Nick to.. do something. He's frustrated and he whines, his hips jerking when the tentacle around his dick touches a particularly sensitive spot. “Nick, please.” He licks his lips, trying to get his scattered thoughts together enough to verbalize what he wants.

It seems Nick gets it anyway. A tentacle slides down Griffin's thigh to tease his hole, making him jump. He melts pretty quick to it's rubbing, and the tentacle probes it's way inside. Griffin arches and pants, clawing at the scales on Nick's arms. It's so good, so fucking good, he doesn't know what to do, he just pushes back and moves his hips to try to maximize the feeling, and he doesn't even notice what's going on at first. Then he starts to feel it. The tentacle inside him is _growing_. It's swelling wider to stretch him and it's incredibly overwhelming.

“Oh my god, Nick, Nick, shit, oh fuck, fuck, Nick!” Griffin is babbling, but he's feeling something indescribable. The tentacle is pressing against his walls, touching every good spot, and still spreading him wider. Steadily. “Nick, please, it's so much, please, I need you, I'm gunna, ah, fuck,” Griffin's eyes are tearing up with how intense this is and he's begging Nick to relieve him somehow, he isn't sure if his beastly form even has a dick, but at this point, he's down for anything. Nick keeps plunging that swollen tentacle into him and Griffin scrabbles against Nick's arms, his chest heaving, his whole body jerking with each movement that presses that tentacle into sensitive spots. He's crying, but it's definitely not from fear. “Nick, Nick, please, oh god please,” he whines, his dick leaking so much the other tentacle is slipping up and around it easily now, squeezing him. He's so ready to come, he's been ready, but he isn't sure if Nick's done with him yet.

“Please what?” Nick's voice in his head sounds.. almost amused and Griffin feels embarrassed that he's so wound up when Nick clearly isn't. Any words that he might have said to get Nick to give him more, something else, died on his tongue in a sob, his hips jerking up as Nick took the tentacle away from his dick. His head spun at the sudden lack of friction and he dropped his head back on the pillow in frustration. It was too much. He jolted when the tentacle in his ass shoved in again and let out a broken moan.

“Please.. Let me come.. please, Nick,” Griffin pleaded quietly, his hands clutching at Nick's arms tightly. He looked up at Nick's demonic face blearily. Those red eyes were on him, pupils blown, taking in his every move. The thought made him shudder. He wanted Nick to watch him. Griffin bit at his lip and whined. “Please, Nick. I need it so bad.” He panted and squirmed under Nick, moving one hand down to grab his own dick since Nick wasn't going to touch it anymore, but a giant clawed paw lifted up and slammed his hand back down, pressing Nick's weight onto Griffin's wrist. Griffin gasped, a new spike of heat rushing through him. He stared up at Nick's face and Nick growled at him. Griffin's dick throbbed.

“Stay,” was all he said. Nick moved back and sat down right between Griffin's legs. Griffin watched and he blinked when he realized the tentacle up his ass was shrinking. Nick pulled it out of him and he whimpered at the loss of it, but then he saw the dark red thing standing up between Nick's thighs. It felt like the air had been knocked out of him. Nick's demon dick was huge. It was almost uncomfortably so. It was tapered at the end and had a very frightening knot right at the base. Griffin didn't have a chance to say a damned thing because Nick was already moving to push it in. Griffin gasped as it started to breach him, the tentacle could never have prepared him for this. He tried to relax, his breath coming out in short huffs, his spine arched up, his eyes open and staring unseeing at the ceiling. It was so much. Nick paused to let Griffin breathe, dipping his head to give Griffin's belly a nuzzle and a slow lick, sending shivers through Griffin. “Are you okay?” Nick asked him, licking him some more. Griffin was shivering at the contact, but didn't want to move for fear Nick's giant dick would break him. He let out an anxious laugh.

“Give me a fucking second,” Griffin exhaled, his body adjusting to the new intrusion. He felt like he was going to die, but it was fine. He was still hard. It was fine. He felt himself relax a bit more. Nick must have felt it too because he shifted and slid in further. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Griffin ground his teeth. “Jesus Christ Nick, get some lube or something,” he complained through gritted teeth, his muscles clenching around Nick's damned cock. He swore he heard Nick hiss, but he saw a tentacle reach towards the bedside table and then retract, the end wrapped around a small bottle. Griffin hated him. It was cold when Nick poured the lube on, but he pulled out a bit to coat his dick more, and then pressed back in slowly, this time a lot smoother. Griffin groaned. The stretch was still a bit much, but it didn't hurt quite as much as before. “That's it, I can't. I can't take anymore.” Griffin panted out, stopping Nick from pushing in any more. Nick understood, and pulled out, sliding back in slowly. Griffin shuddered. He'd expected it rougher. Like this, he could feel Nick's every move as he fucked him slow, drawing out sweet whines and moans from Griffin, Nick's tongue dropping to his chest to add to the incredible sensations. Griffin arched and panted, his body loose and limp as Nick moved. Nick was pressing a bit deep with each slow thrust inside him, but his body accepted it, a shudder running through him as Nick hit the start of that knot. He knew he couldn't take it yet, but he couldn't say a damned thing because Nick was hitting all his good spots and he was moaning and his head was spinning. His own dick ached from the lack of contact, and Griffin wanted Nick to touch it again but didn't dare ask.

Griffin whined instead and pushed back against Nick's cock, feeling his body hum with pleasure with every press inside him. He opened his eyes to look at Nick and found the demon staring at him still. Heat rose in his belly and he panted, bringing his hand to his mouth to bite so he wouldn't be so loud. A tentacle wrapped around his wrist and jerked his hand away, pressing it to the bed. As soon as Griffin opened his mouth to complain, the tentacle was stuffed into it, making him keen and shiver. He whimpered around the tentacle in his mouth, sucking at it enthusiastically. It pushed in and out just as slow as Nick's dick and the rhythm was maddening. He bit down gently on it and the tentacle was thrust deeper into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and causing Griffin to gag a bit, tears running down his cheeks. Nick was picking up the pace with his hips, his tongue; getting Griffin closer, but just not close _enough_. He whined and squirmed, his dick leaking, his hands closing and opening again, Nick's dick hitting his fucking spot, oh god..

He felt a tentacle wrap around his aching erection and whimpered in relief. He looked at Nick and groaned, his mouth full of tentacle. Nick was watching him still, his jaw hanging open and his tongue tracing it's way along Griffin's chest like it had a mind of it's own. He was a drooly, gross mess and god, it turned Griffin on so much. Nick readjusted one of his paws and then slid almost all the way out. Griffin whined in protest, but saw Nick pour a bit more lube on his dick with another tentacle, and he shivered anxiously. He knew what was coming and Nick stared him down as he lined up again, that big tapered demon dick ready to sink it's way back into Griffin. He held his breath. Nick slid in and Griffin felt that fucking knot almost pop through his initial ring of muscle, but Nick didn't get it on the first try. Griffin was breathing hard through his nose, the tentacle in his mouth threatening to choke him as it got closer to his throat, Nick drawing back a second time to slide in, Griffin's muffled moaning and whole-body-shivering as Nick's knot finally gets in. Griffin just lays there for a moment and tries to breathe, tries to relax, tries to take in the fact that he just took Nick's entire cock and the feeling of that knot stretching him in a way a human dick never could was incredible.

Nick started to move again and Griffin whimpered, everything feeling too much. He arched and jolted as the movement brought about new pleasure, the knot pressing up against nice spots. Nick grazed his teeth along Griffin's stomach, leaving a trail of drool, and Griffin jerked at the feeling, huffing air out of his nose. He was going to come soon. Nick's tentacle was tight around his dick, but not tight enough to stop him from coming. He sucked on the tentacle in his mouth and moaned when Nick started fucking him again, the feeling of his knot slipping in and out of his hole completely overwhelming. Griffin didn't last very long after that, biting down on the tentacle as he came, moaning, his body shuddering and bucking under Nick. Griffin felt Nick's hot breath huff out on his chest as Nick found his own finish with Griffin's body, his own body trembling as he came inside Griffin.

Nick pulled his tentacle out of Griffin's mouth. Griffin panted open-mouth for a few moments to catch his breath, then wiped his eyes. “Fuck, dude.” Griffin said, exhausted. By the time Griffin opened his eyes, Nick was already back to his human form. Griffin blinked a few times. He'd gotten used to the horrible hellish demon-Nick. He'd almost forgotten what human Nick looked like. Almost.

“I'm. Sorry.” Nick said, frowning. He pushed his hand through his hair anxiously. Griffin blinked slowly. He couldn't even comprehend what was going on.

“You're sorry for what?” Completely eliminating any chance Griffin had of being sexually sated with anyone else? Yeah, he should apologize for that. Asshole.

“I shouldn't have even touched you without your consent first. I just. I was really upset you didn't trust me.” Nick said. Griffin took a bit to register what he was saying.

“You're sorry for _what??_ ” Griffin stared at him. “Nick, you just gave me the fuck of my _life_ , and now you're going to _apologize?_ ” Nick coughed and looked away.

“I.. was it really that good?” he looked at Griffin shyly. This could not be the same man.

“Yes, you _idiot_! Jesus, Nicholas! I'm never going to be able to fuck anyone else now because of you!” He swatted at him. Nick gave a nervous giggle. This could _not_ be the same dude. “My ass is going to need a month to recover though. If I see that giant dog dick around me anytime before then, I'm going to kick your ass.”

“So.. we can do it again sometime?” Nick asked, watching him. Griffin rubbed his face.

“Oh my god. Yes, Nick. Please. But just. Maybe not the demon dick all the time. It's a lot.” Griffin said, his face turning pink with embarrassment. He uncovered his face a bit to see Nick hovering over him, giving him the dopiest smile. He covered his face again. “Oh my god...”

“Hey Griffin?”

“What?” He peeked at him from behind his fingers. Nick took his hands and moved them down so he could kiss him. Griffin didn't fight him. He sighed into the kiss. This was just embarrassing. And gross. And bad. And- Nick pulled up and smiled at him and Griffin blushed again. He had no idea how he did it, but he'd landed himself possibly the cutest demon on earth. And he wasn't even that upset about it anymore.

 

Griffin was relaxing next to Nick when something horrible dawned on him. “Oh my god, Nick! I completely forgot!” Nick looked over at him lazily.

“Mhmm?”

“What was in that paper bag? The one you said you'd tell me about?” Griffin huffed. Nick laughed.

“Oh, it's just weed. I get this special order every few weeks-”

“Weed? That's it? You attacked me over weed? You could have just told me.” Griffin sighed.

“I was upset because you were stalking me around, not because you caught me buying weed,” Nick said wryly. Griffin frowned.

“..shut up. You were acting weird an entire week before any of that. I didn't know what to think.” At this, Nick lowered his eyes and blushed a little. Griffin blinked. “What?”

“...That's about the time when I started to realize I had feelings for you.” Nick shrugged. “I'm sorry I was weird. I didn't know how to act around you. I was scared you'd find out.”

“You're an idiot.” Griffin sighed, rolling over to kiss him. Nick kissed back.

“But-”

“Shut up and kiss me.” He kissed him again, harder. Nick smiled into the kiss and it was Griffin's turn to blush. God. He was so gross. It was cute sometimes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
